Rich kids at a boarding school
by SpidersBlood
Summary: Dear diary, school is insane. RutoxNabooru AU Ruto attends a boarding school. It's a weird pairing, I know. Rated for curse words!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dear diary, school is insane

**Summary:** _Dear diary, school is insane. RutoxNabooru AU Ruto attends a boarding school._

**Beginning notes:**

Sorry, this is such a weird pairing. I just wanted to try it. Besides, it's not in the time of Zelda, so people won't get rocks thrown at them for being homosexual. (When you look at fandoms realistically, you realize that Kafei and Link wouldn't have survived three days of being gay.)

I just noticed that the Rute I portray in this story is really different… No interest in Link? Whaaaat??

Anyways, there is no LinkxKafei pairings in here, I think…

Dear diary,

My name is Ruto. I am 15 years old. My parents sent me this little diary today through the mail. I don't live at home with them, anymore. A week ago I arrived at St. Laruto's Boarding School for the first time…

Why is it named after a Saint? It's not a Church school or anything…

Anyways, most the kids here are just rich kids (me included). My parents didn't like me going to a "peasant's school" and thus sent me here. I don't mind much, because I didn't have many friends at my old school…

I will miss _her,_ though…

I can't get her off my mind, so I'll write about us here.

At my old school, I didn't have many friends, because no one was allowed over at my house. My parents never approved of the people I befriended. They wanted me to be friends with the snobs that they call "decent children".

I was allowed one friend. Her name was Malon. She was a hard-worker, and got way better grades then me. I guess that was why my parents approved of her.

But she wasn't just a friend to me. Ever since I was little I didn't like the boys. They were just jerks. Girls were prettier, nicer…

Girls are just better, OK? I'm _not_ a lesbian. They just ARE.

But I wanted to hold Malon's hand when we walked down the hallways, and when we walked home together, and when she was over at my house BUT I'M NOT A LESBIAN.

My father thought I was getting to be too close to her, and sent me to this school.

And that's why I'm stuck here.

But it's not too bad.

My roommate seems pretty cool… not that I have much to base my opinion on.

Her name is Nabooru. I know that much. She's really pretty with long, red hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her skin is tanned and she has such a curvy, ideal body…

But she doesn't seem to care that I exist. She'll sit in any position she feels comfortable, even if she reveals a bit more than what's appropriate due to the mandatory skirt. (It's part of our uniform.) And she doesn't mind where she's looking, either. She'll stare at me for a long time. We'll make eye contact, but she'll keep on staring.

I guess she doesn't care what others think of her, but it can be really creepy… I was getting changed and she watched the whole time. She had headphones in and couldn't hear me when I asked her to look somewhere else, but I know she isn't blind.

As pretty as she may be, I don't really feel comfortable under anyone's gaze for such a long period of time.

And just because I said she was pretty doesn't make me bi or anything. Girls always talk about who's pretty and who isn't.

**Ending notes:**

Haha, I just noticed that if you take the first syllable of Nabooru and add Ruto's name, you have NaRuto. I hate that show, by the way.

And, yes, I changed "Author's notes" to "Beginning notes" and "Ending notes" just to be different. It just sounded better to me.

Anyways, I'm sorry that the characters are so strange. When I thought about the story, Ruto was the main character, but Nabooru wasn't her roommate. It was a girl with a ponytail, but her personality is different. Therefore, Nabooru ended up being different.

… RuNaboo…

GASP

NabooRu…

Sorry, that was lame and my mind is wandering.


	2. My roomate is TERRIBLE

**Summary:** _Dear diary, school is insane. RutoxNabooru AU Ruto attends a boarding school._

**Beginning notes:**

Hey, I'm picking up this story, again! Perhaps I should work on my other ones, too… but oh well! :D

WARNING: There is quite a lot of foul mouthedness in this segment. I mean – if you are going to be traumatized by reading swear words… I just thought I'd warn you. This chapter is waaay less serious than I would have intended.

_Dear Ruto,_

_You are clearly a lesbian. Admit it._

_You should stop writing love poems in your diary._

_~Nabs_

Dear Diary…

Nabs?? Doest that mean… Nabooru? She was reading this??

Well, Nabs, here's love poem for you:

_You are so blunt_

_To the point that you're rude_

_And I really wish_

_You'd become rat food_

OK, maybe I suck at poetry, but who cares??

I can't believe she read this!! I mean – I knew she didn't have much consideration for me, but I didn't know she was a LOWLIFE!!

Now I have to hide this when she's not here. And if she is here, then I'll just keep it with me. I'll keep it by my side all day if I have to.

But you won't believe what the people say about her. Whenever I tell someone that Nabooru is my roommate, I've got replies like

"_Are you serious?"_

"_You got that creep?"_

"_Damn, you're lucky!"_

The last reply was from a boy, his name is Link. I met him and quickly became friends with him. He was only kidding… but still…

Link is a nice guy. When he saw that I seemed to be on my own, he asked me if I was new to the school. And when I told him that I was, he offered to lend me a hand whenever I needed it, and he also introduced me to his friends at lunch. It seems as if there are different cliques in the school. There isn't any competition between them, though. Link seems to be able to get along in any of the groups.

It's often according to where the people came from. I really should hang out with the rest of the Zoras at the school, or perhaps the rich kids, but I haven't met any of them, so it would be just awkward… for me, anyway.

Link is from an orphanage called Kokiri. All the kids from that place hang out together at lunch. Apparently, the kids who don't get adopted are sent to live at this school. I think it's sad, but they don't seem to mind. I don't understand why no one would want to adopt Link…

Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep after finding a good place to hide this book.

_Haha, nice try._

_You clearly write in this because you want me to read it. Why else would you write it? And why else would you put it in such an obvious place?_

_Well, since you want me to evaluate your life so badly, I'll tell you here that your life is stupid and so are you and your poetry. :)_

_By the way, you have awful grammar. You should try using paragraphs more. Also, you should stop using run-on sentences. Maybe your poetry will improve._

_~Nabs 3_

_PS My nickname is Nabs, it's what my friends used to call me before I was moved to this damn school. And my life was awesome until now. Everyone attending this school has a stupid life._

To Nabs: Fuck you.

Love Ruto

**i don't have a stupid life, Nabs. and ruto isn't a lesbian. she said so herself.**

**from link**

Note: Yeah, I let Link read this because I was ranting about how my roommate is a BITCH. He asked if he could write in it and I said "OK" because I didn't think he would actually write in it. Besides, we're becoming better and better friends.

I'm going to have to find a better hiding place for this diary. I really _don't_ want _Nabs_ to evaluate my life. Hopefully, the next time I check my journal, I'll find no more replies.

**Ending notes:**

Nabooru has a problem that she likes to be nosy. I don't really have much to say.

I've given Link a personality because I want him to have one.

I'm not planning on having any more replies. I just felt like introducing the conflict, though only slightly… Wow… perhaps that should have been the first thing to establish? The conflict, I mean…

Anyways…

The next chapters should be more serious.


End file.
